Betrayed Love
by Renesmee apc
Summary: Bella's Parents were taken away from her at the age of 15. She and other girls use all there power to try and kill the Royce King Mod in Cali. But when A Curly Haired cop shows up trouble raises even higher for these girls. ALL HUMAN! Add and Comment :
1. Chapter 1

**New Story guy's. Hope you enjoy. Also just wanted to tell you I will update Break Away tommrow at some point. Just a heads up. Also I'm sorry for having you wait so long. Just to warn you this isn't your typical love story.**

* * *

_**Songs:**_

_**Flash Back Music: Pearl By Katy Perry**_

_**After Flash Back: Behind These Hazel Eyes By Kelly Clarkson**_

_**When The Cops Show Up: E.T By Katy Perry**_

_**When Bella's In The Car: Paper Planes By MIA**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I wasn't always this messed up. Trust me. I had a normal life, loving parents, great friends but that all changed one night. Let me back up some and give you full information on what happened.

**_Flash Back_**

_It was a normal Friday. I was laying in my bed upstairs __reading this book __called Twilight. My parents where downstairs on the couch, all cuddeled __up watching the Football Game. I just had my birthday. I turned 15 two days ago. My friends and family where all there. _

_The only thing that could be heard was T.V downstairs and me turning the pages on my book. All of a sudden there was a loud banging on the door. I looked up from my book. I was about to getup when I heard dad shout._

_"I got it Bells!" _

_I laughed, my dad knew me to well. I picked my book back up and started reading again. I was on page 123 when I heard screams and banging downstairs. I sat up on my bed and put my book down. I threw the covers off my body gently and slowly. I tip toed over to my door, I opened it up sll the way before tip toeing to the staris. I was at the very bottom of the stairs, when I heard my mom scream before running out of the kitchen. I didn't know hat was going oon until I heard a loud bang and then as if in slow motion my mom fell to the ground with a loud thumd. _

_I fell onto the bottom step, holding onto the railing. I got up from step and walked slowly over to my mom, my feet went fromm cold to warm. I looked down and my feet were covered with red, warm blood. _

_" AHHHHHHH! MOMMY!"  
_

_I fell to my knees next to my mom, I craddeled her to my chest. When I was next to my mom I had a clear view of the kitchen. I dad was on his knees in front of 5 men. I saw one with a gun, holding it to his temple. My dad turned a little towards me._

_"Run." _

_Was all he could mutter before the man shot him in the head. They all turned towards me. I let go of mom and ran up the stairs. _

_I heard them follow me, I ran to my room shutting and locking the door before running over to my window and pushing it open. They started banging onto my door. I crawled out of my window. When I was on the roof I heard wood crack I turned and saw they had broken down the door. I went to the ledge of the roof before jumping onto one of the tree branchs. I felt one of them grab onto my foot. I started kicking until I felt my foot hit a bony, pointy nose. Ifelt him let go before I climbed down the tree._

_When I was on the ground, I ran towards the road. I didn't hear them behind me. I promised myself. I would everyone who was involed with those men._

_That how I became the worlds best and youngest assasin _

_End Flash Back_

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 18 years old. This is how Me the youngest and best assasin was betrayed by her true love.

* * *

I put on my wig. It was blond with black zig-zg strips at the bottom. I walked to the closet and grabbed my clothes. I took off my black robe and slipped on my black corset with frills at the bottom and top. I then put on my black pants before grabbing my black socks and my black tie up heel ankel boots.

Once I had everything on I grabbed my blood red lip stick. Put it on my pink lips. I grabbed my black gun glasses and gun.

I walked out of the apartment, walking up the staris I pcked the lock on the door. I walked around the roof my heels clicking on the cement. I walked towards the ledge of the building. I saw the car my partner was in.

I have many partners. I found the car once more, I pushed my sun glasses down a little before putting the eye piece of the gun on my eye. I found James Macciefe. You see James is biggest drug dealer in California. He also works with the bastereds that killed my parents, When I saw his forehead I pointed the gun there and shot. I shot twice just to make sure he was dead. I turned towards his whore Victoria and killed her too. Once they were dead I pushed my sun glasses up before I took the gun jerked it up and let it go. Seeing all the pieces fall to the ground.

I saw Rosalie get out of the car. Blood was on her but that was normal for all of us. She walked over towards the bushs by the door and grabbed the white, long jacket. She tied it around her self before walking into the building.

I smirked that was before I heard the cop syrine come into play.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breathe.

I was walked closer towards the ledge when I heard the door behind me bang open.

"FREEZE!"

I heard 7 voices. I put my hands up before turning around slowly. I had my eyes closed behind my sun glasses so when I did open them I saw an old guy walk up to me. I hand a gun in his hand when he was too close for my liking I pulled out the gun from my boot faster than possible and shot him in the head. He dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Dead.

I looked up when I heard someone charging after me. He knocked me off the building. I held onto his arms tightly before turning use around so his back would break my fall. When we were closer to the ground I put my gun to his head and shot him. When we hit the ground I got up from his body. I looked up and saw all the cops locking down at us, shocked.

I waved and ran towards the high way where cars where going by. I turned around and saw a younger cop. Curly Brown hair, muscles and very fast.

I saw the cars coming I jumped on the back of the first one and started doing this to all the cars until I got to the red BMW. I walked towards the front of the car. When I turned around the Curly Brown haired man . Took out his gun and shot It was coming towards my legs I grabbed windshield and did a flip until I felt my self land onto the red leather.

" Hey Marjie."

I say kissing her cheek. Marjie is 16 the youngest girl that works with me and Rosalie, Alice and Esme. Marjie parents were killed by the same guys as my parents where. She is like our daughter. Rosalie always wanted one but her father ruined that for her. She can't have babies, none of us can except for me but I don't want kids. I don't trust anyone anymore. Not since the incentdent.

These girls where the only ones I trusted and they trusted me.

Marjie drove me to the house. Esme and Alice where there.

Sometimes it's hard when were doing a mission so we gave each other colors. I was called Black since I love the color black, Rosalie was call White, Esme was called Blue, Alice was called Pink and Marjie is called Purple.

I went up to my room and took off my stuff and put my wig away. I went to the bathroom and got in the shower before going to bed. The only thing I could think about was the Curly Brown Haired, Musculer cop. Like that would happen.

* * *

_**What do you think. Comment, add to Favorite and I will keep posting. Love you guys Bye**_**! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Story guy's. Hope you enjoy. Also just wanted to tell you I will update Break Away tommrow at some point. Just a heads up. Also I'm sorry for having you wait so long. Just to warn you this isn't your typical love story.**

* * *

_**Songs:**_

**The Girls At The Club: Gold Digger By Kanya West**

**The Girls Kill The Guys: Just Lose It By Eminem **

**Flash Back: Never Told You By Colbie Caillat **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me, Esme, Rosalie, Marjie and Alice walked into the club called Poison. We all walked over towards the bar. We order beer. I turned around my elbows on the counter top and looked around the club. When my eyes landed on the guy I was looking for. Mike Newton. The vile creature was James cousin, and since I killed James he was next in line for the Top Drug Dealer and from what it looked like he was partying his new found rank.

I used my elbows and pushed myself up from the bar table. I walked over to the table. I saw Rosalie's brother, Jasper. He was One of very few men I was comfortable with. I heard my black calf-length high heels click on the ground. When I was close to the table I saw Mike look up. I saw his hand go up, the whole table went quite.

When I was standing in front of the table, I smirked at Mike before turning to Jasper.

"I need to talk to you brother." I say to him

He gets out of the booth and follows me over to the bar. All of the girls look up when they see Jasper standing with me. Everyone stands up and walks over to Jasper and hugs him. After the hugs are passed around. We start talking.

"Alice you take Martin. Esme You take Carlos. Rosalie you take Royce. Marjie you take K.C. And I'll take Mike. Understand." I say in a forceful tone.

They all nod. I sigh.

"Jasper follow my lead." I say to him smiling.

Me and him walked back over towards the table.

"Hi Mike. My brother has said many good things about you and your crew. I was wondering want to have some fun?" I say to Mike inoccently

He nods. I smirk before turning around and nod to the girls. They get up from the table and start walking over to the table.

"Excuse me guys. I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Jasper says before walking off.

Al of us girls climb onto the guys laps. We start kissing them and some other graphic stuff that's best if we don't get into.

When Mike starts lifting up my skirt. I take out my knife and plunge it into Mike's temple. I turn from his body and his all the girls had killed the guys.

Jasper comes over and puts his arm around Alice and Rosalie. His real sister.

When start walking out of the place when I hear a trigger click behind my head. I stiffen and just when the trigger was about to be pulled I hear someone else shoots before the person behind me does.

I look up and see a girl in all red, long straight black hair, Red lip stick, red and black ankle boots, red crop top with long red sleeves and red leather pants. She took off her red sun glasses showing her her spider, black eyes.

"I'm Angela. No need to thank me." she says her voice sounding like bells but forceful.

"I'm Black, that's White, Blue, Pink and Purple. And this is our brother." I say in a strong voice.

"Cute. Now what are your real names and you can take off the wig Black." she says while taking off her glasses and slamming them on the table.

I tell her our real names, our stories and why we were doing it. By the end we asked if she wanted to join. She said yes. We told her we had to give her a Code Name so we named her Red since she wore all Red.

We all went back to the house. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed after taking my shower. I think back to when I was 17.

_**Flash Back **_

_I was 17. It had been 2 years since my parents were killed. I had fallen in love a beautiful man named Kellan Lutz. We had dated since we meet each other. I was killing one of Bastards that worked with my parents killers. Kellan showed up because the man grabbed my hair and held a gun to my head. He came over and shot him. Kellan was also an assassin but he didn't work with anyone._

_He stayed with us for a few months before I told him I liked him. We dated for two years. I lost my virginity to him, I loved him, I killed with him and I he even got me pregnant. I was 3 months pregnant when we were on a mission. We just finished our kill. We were walking away our backs towards the dead guys. When I Kellan's arm let go of me. I looked at him and saw he got stabbed him the back by one of the guys we thought we killed. I brought up my gun and shot the guy that hurt Kellen. _

_I had to lay there and watch my true love die. The last thing he ever said and did were engraved in my mind forever._

_"I love you Bella. Take care of your self and be happy." he said smiling at me._

_He grabbed my hand and brought me down to him. We kissed for about a minute before I felt his body go limp. I cried my eyes out before I had to drag his body away and burn him since he couldn't be found._

_Watching him burn just made me cry more. I fell asleep in that alley way that night before Alice and Rosalie found me. They took me back to the house and comforted me._

_6 months later I gave birth to a baby boy that looked like him. Nothing was wrong with him. He was 2 when I went to check on him. I walked to his nursery and found it empty. I looked for him forever. I never found him andit broke my heart not knowing what happened to him. I hated myself for not being able to protect him._

**_End Flash Back_**

That night I cried myself to sleep. Wanting my baby and Kellen Back. I never would and I hated myself for that. FATE hated me.

**

* * *

**

What did you think. I cried while writing it. But do you get it Kellen Lutz *wink wink* but anyway. Angela joins the pack. Comment, Add to favorite and what not. Love ya. Till next time guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Music Score:

My Immortal By Evanscence

* * *

I heard the loud shots of guns going off, I shot up from my bed. Looking around my room I saw no one had come in here yet. I opened the nightstand draw and grabbed my gun. I got up from the bed slowly and waited. I heard a heavy set of boots running towards my door. The door was thrown open and my finger almost hit the tiger when I looked at the face of the Police Officer in my room. It was the cute one I had seen a couple days ago. I heard him shout at me to put my gun down. I was looking past him, I saw other Police Officer dragging my girls out of their rooms, They were all kicking and screaming trying to get out of their grasps. I felt a small smile form on my face, at least I knew they fought to the end.

I noticed Cutie had grabbed my gun and was slowly putting his down. He laid both of the guns in the waist band of his pants. He kneeled down to my level and looked me in the eyes.

"What's your name Miss?" He said with his booming tone.

"Isabella Swan." I say with no emotion in my voice, I see his face scrunch up, his brows forming a V.

"Miss, Isabella Swan died with her parents 3 years ago. She was running away from the men of Royce King, she was trying to run away from his men. She was trying to climb down the tree out side of her window and one of Royce's men shot at the tree and she lost her footing and fell. She snapped her neck and died instantly."

"That...that's not possible. I am Isabella Swan and I'm suppose to kill Royce King for everything he did to my parents?"

"Miss, a couple days after Isabella Swans death we found Royce King dead in an abandon warehouse. The lab result showed that he died from a drug over dose."

I could only sit their stunned. A cold gust of air came through the room. I looked back down at Cutie, but he was gone? I looked around the room and saw a bright white light. I next saw my parents. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

My mother and father extended their hands. "Its time to let go Bella. Its time for you to come home, to heaven with us. Kellan is waiting their for you as well." My mother said in a soft and understanding voice. I slowly extend my hand to my mother, when my hand touched hers, a bright white light traveled up my arm and through my body. I closed my eyes and felt my stomach jump. I opened my eyes and saw the faces of Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Marjie and lastly Angela were all their in heaven. I looked to my right and saw Kellan. I ran to him and jumped in his arms, when I did this I remembered everything.

I had died, I remember screaming when the gun shot hit the tree it was so close to my head that I leaned back, I lost my footing and I remember feeling the air swoosh around my ears and the screams that came from my mouth before I felt the impacted on my back and after that I saw all black. I had died that night, and I just didn't want to believe it. I wanted justice for my family, but that would never come. I wasn't meant to kill Royce or live longer than 15, this was my destiny and I accepted it now.

And it did feel nice to be home, with my friends, family and Kellan.

* * *

What did you think? No hate! I planned on ending it this way, what is your reaction on it?

Word Count: 684 words


End file.
